Fountain Of Youth
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: Everyone seeks eternal life right? Riku had only heard of these stories and dismissed them as such but he encounters the Strife brothers who are the worlds notorious pirate Founders of the Crimson 13. While being captured he falls for the young Sora and soon learns why Sora knows so much about things thought to be fairytale or ancient history.
1. Chapter 1

Fountain of Youth

I do not own kingdom hearts or Final fantasy

Chapter 1: It's the Pirates' life for me

Have you ever woken up in a strange place before not knowing what the hell is going on? Well that is me, Riku Crescent, right now. I am shackled to the floor what I had to guess is a Captain's Cabin on board a Pirate ship and not just any Pirate ship. No this ship belonged to the most notorious pirate alive today, his name is Cloud Strife.

At least I think this is his ship. I don't actually know. The last thing I remember is getting knocked over the head on MY ship. I remember sailing Twilight to Destiny Island as the King Ordered and on the way we saw Crimson sails and I knew who it was immediately. Cloud Strife of the Crimson 13, He was the founder of that Organization and his Flag was a wolf. Each Captain of the 13 had a different insignia on their flags.

There was no offer of Parlay or means to surrender even. They attacked us unprovoked and slaughtered my men. I don't know if any have survived the attack or if I am alone.

The cabin door creaked open and a spiky headed brunette came in. He had deep innocent blue eyes. He was beautiful. I wondered if this was Cloud, no one has ever seen his face. He wears a silver doll face mask. It has no emotion. The face is of the Goddess Jenova from the ancient Midgar civilization in the western lands.

"When my brother finds out you attacked a royal ship, not to mention me his little brother, you will all be hunted down and killed!" I really hoped he bought that threat.

"Who's your brother? Heck we didn't even know you were a royal ship." What? They just attacked without any clue as to who we were.

"Honestly your ships look a lot like the ships from Zanarkand." This was great. I just gave him a bargaining ransom then.

"So that brings me to my next question, who are you silver hair?"

"I am Riku Crescent of Twilight." The brunette smiled. "I am Sora Strife of the Fate Isles. That is any Islands within 200 leagues of Destiny Islands."

"Are you the Captain?"

"Oh no, I am taking a small Vacation and am on my way back to my ship. Cloud is just giving me a ride, we came across you and decided to take your stuff for ourselves. As it happens you had a lot we wanted and now as a present Cloud is letting me keep you. So be thankful to my brother. No one and I mean no one gets the courtesy to live unless they join the crew."

"I am not a gift you filth!" Sora seemed to not like that and he pulled out a whip from behind his back. He cracked near my face. "Be nice or I will make you bleed. We are called the Crimson 13 for a reason."

It was no idle threat either, about a year ago my brother and an entire fleet went against the whole fleet of the 13 and from what Sephiroth told me, the sea's ran red as blood from all the death. His ship made it away as the rest all died. My brother lost honor that day and he has been looking for revenge ever since.

"You say none leave alive and yet my brother escape you all a year ago." Sora smiled as if he enjoyed the memory of that day.

"We let you brother the great General Sephiroth leave. I assume he is who you mean. Cloud respected how much he fought and decided he would let him rebuild so a better fight can come one day." The arrogance of them all. It disgust me.

"It's strange someone as innocent and beautiful as you is a cold blooded murderer." Sora chuckled. "Pot, kettle sexy."

"You royals obliterated our home long ago and since then we have sought our revenge and restoration of our once proud civilization."

"Destiny Islands is fine, what are you talking about?"

"We are from Midgar and it was your King and his ancestors who destroyed it! We have no real home anymore. Destiny Islands became a new home but the damn fools in charge sold out to the King." He held quite the grudge.

"That is enough Sora, let me speak to the young Captain." We both looked and there was the man himself. Cloud Strife, he was imposing to the say the least. He had on all black. Leather pants, leather cloak and what appeared to be black silk as an under shirt. He had the silver mask on with a hood over it. "Don't hurt him, I think me and him will get along famously." Sora winked at me and walked out of the Cabin. I was really scared right now.

"Tell me young Captain, how is Sephiroth doing?"

"Fine until he finds out you took his brother captive." I heard a chuckle from his mask. "That won't happen, the locals know if Sephiroth learns of what happened I will ensure that their port is the battle ground and make sure they all die in the bloody battle to happen." He truly was a monster.

"You live up to your name Cloud the Crimson. People say you bathe in the blood of your victims." He began to laugh at me. "People are ridiculous to make up such tales. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy your stay here on "Fenrir" until we get to my brothers ship "Caspian's Revenge" where you will be his play thing I guess. You're lucky he fancies you."

"He says you're both from Midgar but history says that civilization was wiped out 600 years ago." Cloud seemingly ignored me. "You will be on a new ship soon. Treat my brother well or I'll skin you alive."

I was in a really shitty situation right now. I was stuck with a bunch of screwed up crazy pirates. Now I was going to be a prisoner to Sora who as far as I can tell wants to fuck me. Don't get me wrong he is plenty attractive but damn if the whole pirate thing isn't just a huge turn off.

I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would claim me. As fortune had it, it did. When I next awoke it was in a bed and I was next to Sora. He smirked at me licked my check. "Morning Riku."

"Morning . . . why am I in your bed?" Sora rolled his eyes. "I like you silly. We're at my ship so let's go get on it. My crew is ready to set sail and pillage." Wonderful . . .

His ship was beautiful, it had beautiful blue sails and an eagle was his flag insignia. They brought me on the ship and his first mate I guess held me so I couldn't move. Sora said his goodbyes to his brother.

Fenrir took off from our spot and Sora came over to me. He grabbed me roughly by my hair and drug me to his cabin. He shoved me in and I being the never graceful one fell to the ground.

"Tidus be a doll and set sail for me to the black islands. I will be out in a moment." The blonde first mate nodded and Sora closed the door and locked it. He came over to me and pulled me up. "Sit down." I took a seat at his table. There was fresh food on it. I was starving, I haven't eaten in a long time.

"Go ahead Riku." I slowly went for the food and began to eat in a proper dignified way. Sora scoffed. "No need to stand on ceremony to impress . . . surely you must be hungry." He was right, I dug in like I had eaten in years.

"Have some bread . . . some wine, that be next." I downed a glass like it was nothing. He pulled an apple from the fruit bowl and held it in front of me. "An apple too?"

"Poisoned." Sora chuckled once again. "There be no sense to killing ya Riku. I like ya and I wanna have fun with you. Willing or not I don't care. I just want you to know I am capable of kindness . . . sex is better when the one being fucked is calm." WHOA, I have never been fucked and never will, I do the fucking!

"I don't bottom for anyone, I top." Sora let out an amused laugh. "You say that like you have a choice . . . adorable. I will give you time to come to terms with your new home but soon enough . . . I'll be fucking you into my sheets." Sora shackled me to the table and went outside.

To say I was bored would be an understatement. I was stuck in a room with nothing to do and I was shackled to a fucking table. The sun was going down outside fortunately and I was getting tired. I could hear noise outside, it sounded like Sora. Shit he was coming inside!

He walked in and gave a little smirk before closing his door and locking it. He slid out of his gear and was down to nothing but his blue silk shirt. He had damn fine legs. They were smooth as silk. He walked over and sat down in my lap. He put his hands on my face and brought our lips together,

I resisted the kiss and kept my lips closed and basically did nothing. Sora was disappointed clearly. When he pulled away he slapped me across the face hard. "You piss me off Riku . . . nothing like before." He whispered the last part. I wasn't sure what he meant.

Damn if he didn't have a hell of a slap. He took off of his shirt and kissed me again. I tried to resist more but I was getting hard. He ripped my shirt open and kissed my chest. I struggled to move but his weight and the shackles made it hard to do. He pulled away and smiled. "Oh Riku . . . I feel your hard dick." He chuckled and went to his bed. He laid in his bed and smirked. He stroked himself in front of me until he came. His dick was huge. I didn't want that inside me.

"Goodnight Riku, we will fuck hard soon enough." Fuck me.

(Three days later)

"Get up! It's time you made yourself useful on my ship. You will begin by scrubbing the deck." I made my way onto the deck and some pirates tossed me a bucket and scrubs. Sora pointed and I went to it.

This was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. I didn't want to do this. Minutes seemed to pass like hours as I did this crap. The pirates taunted me like I was dirt. It use to be I commanded men to do work like this but no more now.

"Captain! Ship ahead! Zanarkand class War Ship!" Sora pulled out his spy glass and looked to the ship. "Make way men! Turn course 20 degree's. Prepare for a fight!"

The ship turned sharply towards the ship in the distance. The pirates all got to the cannons and readied themselves. Sora came down and grabbed me. He pulled me with him to the wheel. "Alright former captain, prove yourself worthy to me and I will reward you. Take this wheel and maneuver the ship as I command."

We came up close to the ship and he ordered immediate firing on the ship. At that range the ship took major damage. Sora order me to turn starbard side. Their ship was turning as well.

"Fire the quad guns." I couldn't see where the guns were but in no time booms were coming from the bow and the ship in front of us was being blown away. "Now, let them taste the fury of the Caspian's Revenge." A stream of fire shot from the front of the ship and hit the enemy ship.

"Ram them Riku!" I did as he said and rammed the ship into them. It tore through them like paper. They sunk without little fighting. They managed to get off one cannon before the end and it did nothing but scrape the ship.

This was the fearful number two of the Crimson 13. Each Captain of the 13 had a unique title. Cloud's was Cloud of the Crimson Rain. Sora was known as Sora of the Crimson wind because of the "Red wind" that shot from his ship. Who would have known it was fire. I guess it makes sense but still to see it in action is so different. I feared what this innocent looking man could do. What made him this way?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been playing a lot of Assassins Creed 4 and it put me in the pirate mood so here is my first pirate fic. Plz Revied!


	2. The Black Islands

Fountain of Youth

I do not own kingdom hearts or Final fantasy

Chapter 2: The Black Islands

After the massacre of the ship from Zanarkand, Sora shackled me once again in his chambers. He said I could ask for my reward later. My guess is they were looting the sinking ship.

I heard tales growing up of a the Crimson 13. Grant it that was when I was a kid and I kinda still am. I am 17, in society yea I am a man and a Captain of a ship but that was because of Sephiroth. The 13 have been rumored to have been around for centuries but Sora is young and Cloud sounded young. Were they new members who took on those names?

The other 13 I knew of were Axel of the Crimson Flame, Zexion of the Crimson Shadow, Marluxia of the Crimson Rose, Roxas of the Crimson Dawn, Ventus of the Crimson Dusk, Terra of the Crimson Earth, Larxene of the Crimson Lightning, Demyx of the Crimson Water, Vexen of the Crimson Ice, Luxord of the Crimson Coin(His name was always odd . . . I think it had to do with the gold he got being covered in blood.) and finally Saix of the Crimson Night.

Sora came inside the Cabin and put his gear down and took off his cloak. He looked so good in that blue shirt and dark leather pants. "Well Riku, I promised a reward and I am a man of my word. So other than being let go what can I give you?"

"I would like to be allowed to freely walk on this ship, no more shackles." Sora smirked. "Alright, I'll only shackle you when you want to have fun." He winked at me and picked up his keys. He walked over and slid onto my lap. He unlocked the shackles and let me go. He sat there and waited for me to make a move. I could so easily kill him and take off. They have a boat on the back I could get into.

"I wouldn't do that Riku. I know what you're thinking, even if you could kill me and believe me you can't . . . you would never make it off of this ship alive. My men would see you and they would blow you away with our cannons." How could he know?

"I was just thinking that maybe you might let me kiss you." He chuckled. "Go ahead." I really did want to but I'm a horny teen. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He let me slide my tongue in his mouth. I pulled away and he smirked. "You sure are a horny teen . . . as I said Riku, I know what you're thinking. Now, I am not going to let you just live in my Cabin free of charge. I want you to continue to make yourself useful so get out there and speak to Tidus, he will tell you what to do." Sora slid off of my lap and went over to his desk.

I walked outside and all the pirates looked at me. Tidus walked down to me and pulled me close. "What do you think you're doing?" God he is tougher than he looked. "Sora . . . the Captain told me to ask you what to do." Tidus let me go.

"Go clean the cannons and restock the cannon shot chambers near them all. " I walked off to do as he asked, rather commanded. To say this was a boring task is an understatement. It was mind numbing

Hours passed and soon the sun was setting on the horizon. I looked out on the ocean and smiled at the sight. "Beautiful isn't it Riku?" I jumped in fright. It was Sora. I turned to look at him.

"I love the beauty of the ocean and the sun setting." Sora chuckled. "Come with me, it is time for you to eat and rest." I followed Sora to his cabin. When I walked through, he locked the door. I took a seat at the table and began to fill a plate with food. Sora chuckled and sat across from me and did the same.

"The wine you drink is quite old. It was made some centuries ago. Midgar created the best wine. All Crimson members have Midgar wine on their ships. We still make more but age is best." He poured me a glass and it truly was awesome.

"How can such a murderous pirate be so charming?"

"I wasn't always a pirate. I once lived in Midgar and was to be married to a neighboring lands Prince. His name . . . well, that's not important. Then unfortunately our home was attacked and destroyed by Zanarkand and Twilight. We 13 got away and fled on Clouds ship." I had to ask.

"Midgar was destroyed 600 years ago. What you say is impossible. You are my age . . . how is it possible?" Sora closed his eyes and took in a breath. He opened his eyes and his eyes seemed as though they were peering into my soul.

"The Fountain of Youth has given us eternal life." What a joke. "That is just a story . . ." Sora scoffed. "Aigh, that's exactly what we thought when we first came to the island that can't be found except by those who already know where it is. As me and Cloud are of the Royal bloodline we knew the location of the island. We went there to make it our new home, not really believing in the legends but sure enough the fountain was there and when we drank from the water we gained eternal life. We realized this when I had a small accident and fell to what should have been my death. My body healed almost instantly and I lived on."

"This is a joke." Sora pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into the table. "Go ahead, stab me." I took the dagger and shoved it into his neck. He coughed up blood and ripped it out. I ran to the door but just as I touched the door the dagger flew right above my hand.

"Neck was a shitty spot bitch. That hurt you know." I turned and as he said his wound was gone. I backed away against the door and he came up close to me. He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in for a kiss. I was so petrified I just let it happen. He slid his tongue into my mouth. He put one of his hands in my hair and the other he put on my chest.

He pulled away from me. "I am serious Riku and you will know why I like you so much but you still have a lot to learn about me, how things work and the true history of this world." He went back and finished his dinner. I was still in shock of what the hell was going on.

Sora eventually took his clothes off and went to his bed. "If you want to sleep comfortably, it will be in my bed. I sleep naked so deal with it or sleep on the floor. I don't really care. If you get naked . . . I take that as an invitation." He winked and rolled over.

I went over to his bed and climbed in. I slid off my clothes. I sleep naked too and despite his warning I think he was joking. "I wasn't Riku. I want to fuck you but I suppose I can wait until you fall for me . . ." He whispered something but I couldn't hear what it was.

I closed my eyes and sleep consumed me. The next thing I knew I was in a dream world.

_I was in a palace throne room. Cloud was standing next to Sora. At least I assume it was Cloud. "Little brother, I want you to meet the man you will marry. This is Riku Crescent of the Calm kingdom." I could see Sora, he looked as beautiful as always but he looked like he had more hope and life in him here then he does now._

_ "Hello Riku, It's nice to meet you." I smiled. I was not in control at all. "My brother said you were adorable but I could never have imagine how adorable." Sora blushed and Cloud let out a small laugh._

_ "Finally our kingdoms can unite and together achieve peace." _

_(Flash forward a year)_

_ I am not sure what is going on. Everything just shot around. I am in the same room but it is on fire. "Sora! Where are you?" The roof was collapsing into the room. There were screams all around me. Blood was spilled all over the floor._

_ "Riku! This way, Cloud is getting us to safety! Sephiroth is with us!" I was running towards Sora. The building was falling apart but I could only think of getting to him no matter what. _

_ The next thing I knew I was on the same ship Cloud had me imprisoned on but this one was less advanced in comparison. We were all looking back at Midgar as it burned. There was 16 of us. 13 of them must be the Crimson 13 . . . but wait if that is true then how are they alive? How would I have any knowledge of them?_

"Get up Riku. We are here." I opened my eyes to see the naked body of Sora standing in front of me. Wow his dick was a good size. Mine is bigger but not the point. Oh crap I have been looking at it too long and he will notice.

"I can hear your damn thoughts! How many times do I have to tell you? So want to suck it?" I blushed. He shrugged. "Oh well, we have to go see my brothers anyway." Brothers?

"Yes, Cloud isn't my only brother. Roxas and Ventus my younger twin brothers are also here. This is our home but no one can find it despite it being in the Fate Iles."

Oh God, will I survive the other brothers?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd chapter, plz revie.


	3. The Black Islands 2

Fountain of Youth

I do not own kingdom hearts or Final fantasy

Chapter 3: The Blacks Islands 2

The ship docked on an island and it was literally black. The sand was black like onyx, the cliffs were black, the soil . . . all black. There were 12 other ships docked so I guess the others were of the 13.

"Is this the Fountain of Youth island?" Sora chuckled. "No, I would only take you there if you really do fall in love with me." I had to wonder if he knew of my dreams of me being presented to him and the castle being destroyed. He says he can read my thoughts. Sora stopped in his tracks.

"So you dreamt of our first meeting and of our last night with true happiness?" I guess he didn't know then. "Dreams are not thoughts so no I wouldn't have known." Damn, well what does this mean then?

"You barely believe in the fountain, me explaining the truth behind your dreams is gonna be a stretch for you." Whatever. Sora smirked and continued to walk off the ship with me in step. The black sand freaked me out. "Get over it. It is caused from a dead Volcano. We have long since built a city inside this dead volcano." Dead or not, this was an uncomfortable notion. I followed him into the city entrance. There was a massive black gate to inside the volcano.

Inside was a glorious looking city. There had to be thousands of people here. "Tens of thousands Riku."

"Are they all pirates?"

"Most of them but some have been falsely accused and were hunted down by the royal fleet so we have brought them here to find life." I wasn't sure where we were going. He was leading me deep into the city. It wasn't long before I realized what he was bringing me to. There was a large mansion in the middle of the city. Sora lead me inside the house and I was terrified as soon as we walked in. The 13 Crimson captains were all here in the foyer talking.

They all looked at us as we went it. They all seemed to smirk at the sight of me. "Of course you found him big brother. At least Cloud didn't get over zealous this time." Sora smacked him on the back of his head. "Be quiet Roxas. He doesn't know about any of that stuff yet." Wonderful, they are talking about me.

"Enough, we have much to discuss. Lock the young captain in your room Sora." Cloud ordered and Sora grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me upstairs. He took me to the second door on down the hall and opened the door.

"I will be back Riku. I'm sorry you will be locked up but this is needed. I don't imagine you will be locked up long. I have many books, feel free to read through them." Sora turned and went out of the room. I heard several locks on the door get locked. "Overkill . . . where the hell would I go anyway?"

I went over to the bookshelf and looked through the books. There were several I recognized but I didn't really want to read. I was still really tired. I went to the bed and laid down in hopes of falling asleep.

_ "I really like him Sephiroth. I'm glad you are making peace with King Strife by marrying me to Sora. I've only known him a few days but he is the most amazing guy ever."_

_ "You're a hopeful romantic little brother. Cloud is a good friend and e agreed long ago when we both became Kings that there would be peace between our nations."_

_ "What about the Twilight Kingdom or Zanarkand? I hear whispers in the streets that they are plotting against Midgar because the royal family won't reveal the location of the Fountain of Youth."_

_ "Maybe but if they killed the Royal family then they could never find the Fountain could they? I wouldn't worry about it."_

_(Caspian's Revenge)_

"_How do I know personal things about you already? What are these dreams?!" Sora looked at me with cold pained eyes._

_ "You died 200 years ago and you get reborn every time you die."_

_ "How the fuck does that work? How do I know this is real?"_

_ "Because you live this same scene over and over, you never drank the waters of the fountain but you did drink of my blood because you were being the sweetest life partner after I got cut. The blood of an immortal give the person who drinks it an eternal cycle of life. I have tried for the last 200 years to get you to the Fountain but you keep dying so . . . stop arguing with me and let's go."_

_ A canon fired and I watched in horror as time seemed to slow as the cannon ball flew right for me. Right before it hit I woke up._

The door opened and Sora walked over to me. He gave a small smile before sitting down on the bed. He took his clothes off and got under the blankets.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I'm tired so I'd like to sleep."

"Sora . . . how many times have I been here?" There was nothing but silence. "You can fuck me if you tell me." A small chuckle came from him.

"Tempting offer. Sex for information you desperately want. I don't need to hide the fact I am eternally in love with you, pun intended. That said I have no desire to fuck you without love. Though you make it hard . . . again pun intended."

"How many times?" Sora rolled his eyes and reached into the stand. It looked like a dart. He moved quickly and shoved it into my neck. "What the fuuuu-" I was out like a light.

_ "Sora! No!" Cold steel shot into my chest from a long sword._

_ "Riku . . . Sephiroth you fuck! How could you?"_

I woke up to a banging on the door. Sora groaned and slowly got up from the bed. He put his clothes on. "Let's go Riku. You are going before all of us, the 13."

Sora lead me downstairs and to a door leading even further down. I followed him until we came to a chamber made entirely of white marble. There were 13 thrones and they 13 were seated around the room. Cloud was in the center and he didn't have the mask on that he usually wears. Holy fuck was he gorgeous. My god . . . . I'm turned on just looking at him. I got a jab to my abdomen from Sora for that thought.

"Sorry Sora . . . . you're hot too." He rolled his eyes and made me stand in the middle of all the thrones. He took a seat at his brother Clouds left. Cloud immediately spoke.

"Riku Crescent, you stand before us now a criminal to the Nation of Midgar. You're family is guilty for hunting down the citizens of our Kingdom." This was ridiculous.

"Midgar is gone! It was eliminated 600 years ago! You can't hold me responsible for what happened." A red haired member of the Crimson 13 began to speak. "True it was destroyed 600 years ago but do you not serve Twilight? Do you not hunt me and my friends down? The so called "pirates" are citizens of our great nation. We have been working to rebuild our Kingdom but you, your brother and the traitor former male queen to our nation continues to try and stop us."

"Traitor former queen?" Cloud chose to answer me. "Zack Fair, former SOLDIER 1st class of Midgar's military. He married me as my chosen lover. He inevitably betrayed me with Sephiroth and you."

"Even if I were to believe this I lived then crap . . . I still did nothing to you." A pink haired man chuckled and began to speak.

"Again we acknowledge you did nothing but as the reincarnation of Riku, we hold you on trial. Besides I hold a grudge against you. 100 years ago you destroyed one of my fleets. I dislike you, always have. You can rely on where my judgment will go ha ha." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Listen you all know full well he will revive again. We can end this now by taking him to the Fountain of Youth and giving him the waters. His memory will be returned and he will be himself from 600 years ago once again." A brunette man sighed.

"Regardless it is time for judgment. I grow tired of this. Me and Ven have our . . . trip to get to."

"I don't even get to defend myself?!" Cloud chuckled. "No. This judgment is to determine if we should let you live and take you to the fountain or kill you and wait for the next you."

"I will protect your secret, I just need to know the truth. These dreams I'm having are so very real to me. I don't know what to do about this." Cloud chuckled.

"Pathetic . . . you expect us to believe you want to know the truth? For the last 17 years you have been trained to hate us by Sephiroth. That is all you know. Why do you think I would believe some memories of Sora has made you love him all of the sudden? Why these memories will have just changed you?" He had a good point but I know what is true in my heart.

"It's true I can't say I love Sora . . . yet, and it is true I still have a bad attitude towards the Crimson 13 but I want to know about all of this. I want to learn who I was if this is all true." The 13 all looked at me like they were trying to read my soul.

"You need a vote of 10 to survive this day. Begin." Sora was first.

"Let him live." Roxas was next. "Live." Ventus third. "Live." Another blonde who I think is Vexen. "Death." Larxene, the only female was next. "Death." The brunette Terra was next up. "Live." Axel the red headed crimson smirked. "Live." A silver haired one, he was Zexion I believe. "Live." Another blonde who looked bored as all hell yawned. "Zexy says live soooooo . . . . live." The pink haired one was Marluxia I think. "Death." There was another silverette, he was Saix. "Live." Then the last one must be Luxord. "Live." I looked to Cloud. He was the final vote and he smirked.

"Well, well . . . I am the final vote and I get to choose if you live or die. I choose de-" Sora cut him off. "NO!" Cloud looked shocked at the sudden out burst.

"I know you gave up on love Cloud! I know what Zack did is unforgivable but you can't blame Riku for it! I love him and you know it. He will love me too, he just needs time. You know full well how it works. He starts to remember at 17, because that is when we met. He'll know what he needs within a month. The longest memory recall for Riku was 5 months. Please Cloud! Don't do this! If it helps he thinks your hot." Here was a collective laugh among the 13. Cloud gave them all dirty looks.

"Fine, I will grant him life on once condition." Me and Sora both spoke at the same time. "What?" Cloud smirked.

"Riku will give me the pleasure of his company tonight. Ok . . . Sora?" He growled. "Fine." WHAT?!

"Whoa, says who? I am no plaything!" Sora turned around and bitch slapped me. The surprise and force knocked me to the ground. "Bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up Riku! It's that or you fucking die you idiot!" He had a very strong point. Cloud chuckled and Marluxia and Axel got off their throne. They grabbed me and took me out of the room. "You get what you want Sora."

"Fuck you Cloud." Cloud smirked and walked out of the throne room behind me. I was facing him as Marluxia and Axel drug me away. Cloud smirked and licked his lips.

They tossed me into Cloud's room and he came in and locked the door. He turned to me and took his shirt off. "Clothes off, now." I didn't hesitate to listen to him. I took my shirt off and slid my pants off. Cloud pointed to the bed and I got into it. He took his pants off and climbed into the bed. There was a naked Cloud on top of me and I was both hard and terrified at the same time.

"Enjoy it Riku."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd chapter, plz review


	4. Past Visions

Fountain of Youth

I do not own kingdom hearts or Final fantasy

Chapter 4: Vision's of the Past

Cloud dropped his pants and I saw his naked glory. He walked over to me with a light sway in his hips and suddenly there was a flash of old memories I didn't know of.

_"Make love to me Cloud." Ocean eyes looked down at me longingly. "What about my brother?"_

_ "He doesn't need to know. I love him but I can have all of eternity with him. I just need you now!" Cloud smirked. _

Did I have a relationship with Cloud in the past? Yea he is fucking hot but Sora is sweet . . . in a psychotic way. He clearly loves me and these memories seeping into my head show his love and the way he stood up for me! It is every submissive persons dream to have someone stand up for them like that.

I'm submissive and proud! Don't mean I can fight or take down a bitch but in bed and in a relationship I want to be submissive.

_"Cloud! Ugh . . . God yes!" Cloud was smirking as he pounded me into the bed. Cloud reached his hand over to the night stand. I couldn't see it what he was going for. "I'm close Riku." He didn't sound like he was in the heat of passion. It sounded like he was bored. _

Cloud climbed into the bed and climbed on top of me. "Enjoy it Riku." Cloud leaned down and kissed my neck. His kisses were gentle but distant if that makes sense.

"Why are you so cold?" Cloud ignored me and kissed down my body and got to my dick. He licked it and took it into his mouth. Holy shit! This is the single greatest thing I have felt! Grant it I am a virgin.

Cloud pulled away and straddled my chest. "Suck it. Get it wet so I can fuck you." I opened my mouth and his dick slid in my mouth. It was fucking huge, this was awesome. Dick is so amazing!

After a minute he pulled his cock from my mouth and slid off of me. He flipped me over and pushed me down onto my stomach. He spit into my ass and shoved his dick into me. It hurt so FUCKING much. He wasn't being gentle at all. I shoved my face into the pillows to muffle my screams. Cloud grunted as he fucked me hard.

I felt sweat drip from Cloud and hit my back. He was moving so fast and hard. It was actually feeling good now. He stopped and pulled me up so I was on my knees. He reached around and started stroking me as he fucked me hard. It felt so amazing.

"Cloud . . . God!"

"I'm Cumming Riku." I felt a burning pleasure through out my body and hot liquid shot out of my dick. Moments later I felt hot liquid shoot inside me. Cloud pulled out of me and shoved me off of the bed.

"Sleep on the floor. I don't want you in the bed." I was too tired to care. I passed out on the floor of his room. _I soon awoke to a dark beach with a crimson moon in the sky. I was in a dream. I could see Sora talking with Cloud._

_ "How could you? I love him and I was going to finally get him to be immortal."_

_ "You know we all have gifts Sora. Mine is o know the desire of the heart in a person. I seduced him and his heart spoke very clearly and it said he wanted me for more than the night. I was not going to let him hurt you for eternity."_

_ "Fuck Cloud, of course he wanted you! Who the fuck wouldn't? You are like the most beautiful man on this planet." Cloud cracked a smile. Well than answers that question on whether or not he can smile. _

_ "I'm sorry Sora. He will be reborn between now and the next 9 months."_

_ "That isn't the point . . . I have been waiting for 582 years. I am so tired." _

_ "Well this time I will finally exact our revenge on Sephiroth and Zack."_

_ "What if Zack isn't guilty? There is so much we don't know that night. There was chaos and . . . Zack is madly in love with you. You feel desire right? Tell me you don't hear his desire." Cloud looked away. _

_ "His heart burns for me still but that doesn't mean he isn't guilty." Sora chuckled. "Bring him before me and I will tell you his inner thoughts. Roxas can go inside his mind to see and Ven can sense the truth in a person's heart. Do this before you plunge the - - -" The last part got distorted. I couldn't hear it._

"Wake up young Captain. Sora is setting sail and you are to go with him."I sat up and a new set of clothes was thrown to was leather pants and a black shirt. It was weird, this was not normal clothing any of our civilizations.

"That is the clothing of A SOLDIER of Midgar. It was Zack's, he doesn't need that now. Your clothes are getting nasty. Sora will likely stop in Destiny Islands and he will likely fork over money for you to get new clothes. Until then enjoy wearing a uniform of honor."

"Clothing like this doesn't exist in our kingdom. It seems advanced." Cloud chuckled. While he began to talk I got dressed.

"Zanarkand wasn't the only advanced Kingdom. Midgar is nothing but ruins and claimed by nature now but it was once a kingdom of Metal and harnessed the power of steam. The Fountain gave gifts along with immortality. One of the gifts was great knowledge on how to harness the resources of the planet to make our civilization greater. Zanarkand grew jealous of us and our ability to live forever from the Fountain."

"How did the Midgar get destroyed?"

"Yunalesca Strife. She was the matriarch of Midgar with our Patriarch Zaon but after she began to worship a new god, a dark god. Zaon banished her from Midgar along with her followers. They founded Zanarkand, the great summoners of darkness. She was only a Strife by marriage so she did not know where the Fountain was but she had drank the waters so she will live forever. Her gift was perhaps a cruel joke from Jenova. Yunalesca could summon beings of darkness from the dark places of the planet."

"You couldn't fight back?"

"Her monsters were too much, even for our advanced civilization. I remember being with Zack on the balcony of the Palace. We were sharing a kiss when the damned Dragon Bahumut came and blasted the city. It was then we could see a fleet of Zanarkand ships. The rest is history. I don't want to speak about it." I saw a small twinkle in his eyes. My God he was crying . . . well technically.

"If she is immortal how do you kill her?"

"Jenova decreed long ago that the bringer of long life can also be used to take it away. The water itself can't kill us but if something were to say be blessed by the Fountain then it would be able to end an immortal." Cloud drew a stake of wood from his belt. "My ancestors watered a sapling with the waters and that tree was blessed. The ancient white oak of Midgar. I have the only stake from the tree. It burned when Zanarkand attacked us and now there are only two weapons that kill an immortal. This stake and my sword."

He had both items that could kill an immortal on him? He must be confident in his skills as a fighter. Cloud put the stake away and walked out of the room. I followed him down to the foyer. Sora motioned for me to follow him.

We all went outside. The different Captains went to their ships. Cloud turned to Sora. "Roxas and Ventus are going to accompany you to Destiny Isle and from there we can go to the Island of Creation."

"So soon brother?"

"Sephiroth is massing a fleet with Zanarkand. The largest seen since Midgar was destroyed. He intends to wipe us out."

"He can't kill us though."

"I know but he thinks if he wipes us out we will lose our will to fight. Regardless, I have things to do but I will meet you on the Island. If you beat me there go ahead without me to the water. We don't need another accident." With that Cloud went onto his ship and I followed Sora to his. As soon as we were on he began barking orders. He was in a bad mood.

"Let's go! Set sail, full canvas!" The ship was heading out to sea. Sora looked at me sharply. "Make yourself useful. Get up there and keep a look out." Was he mad at me?

"Sora?" A flash shot across his face. He back handed me. "That is Captain to you." I wanted to hit him back so badly. "Captain . . . what did I do? Just last night you wanted me and now . . ." Sora chuckled.

"Get up there now or I'll tie you to the mast." This was crap! I thought he loved me! Why would you treat someone you love like this? Sora grabbed me by the shirt. "Because you fuck! I will not watch history repeat itself again. You fell for Cloud three times in the last 600 years. In which he killed you all three times."

"I don't like him like that. He basically raped me last night." Sora shook his head. "Whatever. Well if you want me to believe you then prove yourself to me. Go up there with Tidus and let him tie you to the mast and you wait there without complaint until I choose to let you down." He let go of me. I grabbed a bundle of rope from the deck and went passed Sora to Tidus.

"Captain orders you tie me to the mast up top." Tidus looked passed me to Tidus. I didn't look back but I imagine Sora nodded to him. "Fine, let's go then."

We went up top and he tied me to the mast. It was fucking tight too! I was going to prove myself. Partially out of liking Sora a bit and another part was because I can be pretty defiant and a bitch when someone questions my motives.

I had to admit though, it was fucking hot and I was thirsty. Time moved like old people fuck . . . slow as hell. It had been so long the sun finally set and I could finally fall asleep. I can't sleep when light is hitting my face. The last thing I saw was Sora looking up at me. There was no emotion on his face.

_ "Riku!" I turned and it was Zack! He was wearing the same thing as me. This must be a memory. As usual I have no control over anything._

_ "Zack! What is going on? I heard cannon fire."_

_ "Yea, I was with Cloud. Zanarkand soldiers attacked the city. Cloud ran out to the city to protect the people. I have to get to him now! He is in danger. Yunalesca wants to know the location of the Island of Creation."_

_ "Where is Sora?"_

_ "He is in the palace getting people out to the docks to the royal ship Fenrir. We can take the trains there." Train? What the fuck is a train?_

_ "Trains?" Zack scratched his head. "Um . . . how to explain? It's like a metal carriage that is pulled by another metal carriage that runs on steam. Um . . . I don't know how to explain but it's fucking fast so we need to go!" Zack took off and I started following him. We were dodging through fleeing people. _

_ All around was burning buildings and blood stained streets. I could hear a loud roar in the sky. It was a giant dragon. "What is that?"_

_ "That is Bahumut. He is one of three legendary beings trapped in statues that the people of Zanarkand can summon. It is a dark art that Yunalesca began." Zack sharply turned to the right and began running down a path set by two metal rails and wood nailed down along the path. _

_ "Fuck! They have Cloud." The train Zack talked about was moving towards us. "Out of the way Riku!" We jumped to the side and the train flew by. Zack chased after it. I ran after him._

_ He jumped onto the train and climbed to the top of it. I grabbed onto the train and pulled myself onto it. I ran through the inside of it while all the while hearing Zack running on top of it. I pulled out my sword and slashed through soldiers in the train. _

_ I opened a door and Zack jumped down shoving his sword into some connecting thing. He flipped onto the roof. "Stay Riku, go to the Palace and protect Sora!" I watched him turn and run down the roof. "Cloud!" I saw balls of fire shoot above me but I could clearly see Zack cutting down the men, Cloud was safe._

_(Future memory)_

_ "You love him! Why are you doing this Zack?"_

_ "It's to protect him. He isn't the only one with a black oak stake. I am going to shove it into the heart of Yunalesca. Once she is dead, Sephiroth will concede and rejoin the union of Midgar. We can be happy but I need to convince Yunalesca that I betrayed them."_

_ "How?" Zack moved in a flash and there was cold steel in my abdomen. I looked down and Zack pulled a small dagger from inside me. "I'm sorry Riku. You'll live again soon . . . forgive me." I fell to the ground as Cloud and Sora showed up._

_ "Zack . . . what have you done? Why?" I could feel the past me slipping. There was a woman walking towards us. Was that Yunalesca?_

_ "To do what is right foolish great grandson." _

_ "Let's go my lady." Zack and this woman ran off as Sora leaned down towards me and Cloud collapsed to his knees. _

_ "Riku . . . I love you."_

"I love you too." What . . . oh god. These memories are a lot to deal with. I'm so glad Sora didn't hear me say I love you too, to him. Fuck me . . . he probably heard my thoughts. I looked down and Sora was staring at me. There was a large grin on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4, plz review!


	5. defying fate

Fountain of Youth

I do not own kingdom hearts or Final fantasy

Chapter 5: Battle against Fate

I could still feel the cold steel that the past me did. I never thought I would believe in this crap but to see all of these things . . .

"Cut him down. Take him to my Cabin." I was so tired and dehydrated. My eyes were barely open but I could see Tidus. He cut me down and drug me down and took me to the Cabin.

"We will be at the island soon. This is where he usually dies. Inform me when we reach the dock." I heard a door close and footsteps coming towards me. The next thing I knew there was water being thrown into my face.

"Fuck, what are you doing?" Sora had another glass. He handed it to me. "You need to man up Riku! The royal life has made you into a girl. You were up there for just over a day. Women could last longer up there than you." How is this loving someone? I felt a hard slap across the face.

"Let me make something very clear Riku. I love the Riku from 600 years ago and you . . . as you are right now, are nothing like him. Riku was a man! He was submissive in bed but he could fight. He would have challenged me. You submit to me like a little bitch. The Riku of 600 years ago would never have gone up there. He would have challenged me. I'm beginning to think I should just kill you and get you again in 18 years." That was it! I threw the glass at him and he caught it.

I was off that bed immediately and took a swing at Sora. He dodged and grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the leg and made him lose his balance, with my free hand I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground but seeing as he was holding my arm I fell on top of him. He grabbed my free arm and held me tight.

"This is the Riku I wanted. This Riku wouldn't easily bend to me. This Riku wouldn't have been Cloud's bitch. This Riku I am in love with." The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a kiss.

By the Gods this is better than Cloud! This is amazing! He tastes like strawberries. His tongue is so smooth and yet dominant. He pushed me away after a few seconds.

"Go lay down in the bed Riku. Rest up. We will be at the Island soon. You will become immortal, I won't allow you to die again." I got up off of him and went to the bed as he said. I kind of hoped we could you know . . . do it. I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen though. Sora stood up and walked over to the bed. "No, it won't. If you manage to drink from those waters then yes we will but not before then." He gave me another glass of water and soon I was falling asleep again.

**I was on a dark island. The sands were black and the ocean was dark. The moon was full and shined beautifully off the waters. "Hello Riku." I turned quickly to see a figure in a Jenova mask.**

** "Who are you?"**

** "I am Jenova. The Goddess of Midgar . . . well at least that is what they call me. I am no more a God than Cloud is or you will be when you drink from those waters." What?**

** "I am so confused."**

** "I came to this planet long ago from my home world. It was dying and we had no time left so we fled with our treasure and technology. We found this small world and decided to make it ours. The humans being simple worshipped us as Gods. In Midgar I helped civilize them and bring them technology. I even set up their monarchy. I allowed the royal family to drink from the waters of the fountain which I made. The waters which only gave my people long lasting life, somehow gave you all immortality. Eventually the waters failed me and I died. I live on as part of the waters which is why we are talking now. You were blessed by the fountain so I exist in your head."**

** "Why are you here?**

** "Many have for the fountain and died trying to get to it. You have died over and over again for it. This time the fountain will allow you entrance but it will demand something it use to demand long ago from us. Drinking the waters added centuries to our life but if we sacrificed the one we loved most in this whole world to the fountain . . . it would grant immortality. The fountain will demand this as penance. Not for your sins but for the sins of Cloud and your brother Sephiroth."**

** "The person I care most about is Sephiroth. I can't kill him. He's immortal according to Sora anyway."**

** "The fountain can take away what it gave. You will have to choose but be assured of this. The fountain will taste blood today, I guarantee it." Behind Jenova I could see the dream beginning to fade. "Remember my words Riku."**

I awoke to the banging of the ship. I think we docked and a little hard at that. I got up and saw that I was naked. How the fuck did I get naked?

"I undressed and bathed you. I put a drug in your water so you would sleep well. It worked a little too well." He chuckled at the end.

"Sora I . . . I had this dream. I talked with Jenova." It didn't seem to faze him. "It happens with us all. Jenova hands us her knowledge and foresight. Whatever was said to you must remain with you. Do not speak of her words."

He handed me the Soldier clothing. He went outside while I got dressed. I had to admit this was a great outfit. I loved it actually. I walked outside and Sora was waiting for me. He motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him onto the island where the other 13 members were. Cloud was wearing his traditional mask. "Let's go, this time Riku will drink from the fountain." Jenova said I had to – OW! What the fuck?! Sora kicked me in the shin.

"Do not think her words either." We walked through the trees and deep into the forest. I could see an ancient path leading us.

We continued until we finally got out of the forest and to the entrance of a glorious temple. It was a solid marble path with pools of water on either side. There were two waterfalls flowing from the temple into the pools. Cloud led us down the path and into the temple. He stopped and we gathered around him. "Just through this door is the courtyard. Out there is the fountain. Go into the waters and submerge your body. After you have done that take the diamond chalice and drink from it. You will then live forever." I heard metal unsheathe and quick footsteps. It was Sephiroth, Yunalesca and Zack.

"Can't let you do that . . . Cloud." Roxas pulled a dagger from his side and tossed it at Sephiroth. He used his sword to deflect it.

Sora grabbed me and ran with me to the courtyard. The other 12 began to fight with the three. I tried to get out of his grip and get back in there but Sora had me tight. "No! We can't let them die! Sephiroth has a sword blessed by the fountain." Sora shoved me into the fountain.

"We know that. So does Zack and Yunalesca. Our goal is for you to live forever. Now, drink from the fountain!" I could see the fighting and men falling to the ground.

There was a large explosion knocking Sora down into the fountain with me. The dust settled and Cloud and Zack walked forward holding Sephiroth. Roxas and Ventus held Yunalesca. What was going on? The only Crimson members alive I could see were Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Axel and Zexion. Cloud was obviously and Sora but the others were dead.

"Here you go Riku. Jenova told me what you would need. Kill Sephiroth and become immortal. Cloud shoved him into the water and tossed me a dagger. Sephiroth looked at me.

"Riku . . . I love you little brother. I understand you love Sora, it is destiny. Kill Cloud though . . . he has changed from the man he was. This is all a sham! He has lied to all of you! History can't lie though . . . look into history Riku and you will see." I closed my eyes and slit Sephiroth's throat. His blood spilled into the fountain. I took a cup of the water and drank.

I could feel a sensation flowing through me. Was this the immortality? Or was this the gift to accompany the immortality. I got out of the fountain and drug my brother out onto the ground.

"Sora I need to bury my brother." Sora nodded. "I will help you. They are going to bury the dead as well." I looked over at Zack. "What is the story with him? Why aren't he and Cloud fighting?"

"Cloud can sense people's hearts and their true intentions. Cloud could sense the truth in Zack."

"What about Yunalesca?"

"She is to be sacrificed to the Fountain. Cloud says Jenova demands her death as penance for her sins." Cloud does? Jenova said to me that- Sora slapped me.

"Do not say her words. Cloud is the only one who can say her words. He is the King of Midgar after all. He speaks for her and tells us her words." That didn't seem right.

"I thought you can't read my thoughts now that I am an immortal." Sora chuckled. "True enough but I knew that you were thinking of her words and you wanted to say something. That is how you are."

"Sora . . . what now? He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. This was perfect!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Been a while I know but had to think on some material. Plz review.


End file.
